The present invention relates to containers, and in particular, to a tamper evident design for containers.
Containers can be constructed with various structures and sizes. Two common container structures include clamshell containers and multi-piece containers. Clamshell containers are containers that mimic the form and function of a clamshell. Clamshell containers include a base portion and a cover portion that are attached to one another with a hinge. Multi-piece containers are containers that include a base portion and a cover portion that are separate pieces designed to fit together. Typically, both clamshell containers and multi-piece containers have some form of closure that is capable of holding the cover portion on the base portion when the container is closed. Different types of closures can be used, including self-locking tabs, snaps, or screw tops. Containers can also be held together with means other than closures. These means can include using frictional forces to hold container pieces together, heat sealing the container pieces together, or using staples, adhesives, or labels to hold the container pieces together.
Containers are typically secured using standard closures that allow a user to open and close the container with no consequence. Containers can also be secured with tamper evident or tamper proof closures. These types of closures include a feature that will make it obvious that the container has been opened. A container with a tamper evident or a tamper proof closure will be irreversibly altered when the container is opened for the first time.